


I'm Not!

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur is a Prat, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, silk play, wearing a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin and Arthur were going at it hot and heavy when the prat pulled away and started looking through his laundry. Laundry, really?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #434: Pretty Woman





	I'm Not!

“I’m not,” Merlin panted, arching into Arthur’s touch. “Not a girl, not a girl’s petticoat, or anything else.”

“I can feel that.” At first sucking on Merlin’s neck, his hand busy on Merlin’s cock, Arthur leaned back, smirking down at him. With a last swipe of his thumb over Merlin’s eagerness, biting down on Merlin’s throat and soothing it with a hot tongue, Arthur said, “I’ve something for you.” 

Then a second later, letting go of Merlin’s impatient cock, letting go of _everything_ , Arthur got up, and went over to his armoire, and looked into it, humming like he had nothing better to do than leave Merlin wanting more. The wanker.

Merlin didn’t want presents or toys or anything else but Arthur’s mouth on his cock or that perfect hand of his or maybe even Arthur’s cock up Merlin’s arse. They’d done that earlier, driving Merlin wild with pleasure and he wasn’t going to say no if Arthur wanted another go.

But just not toys right now, not when Merlin was that close to tipping over… the edge.

“No, get back here. I’m… I’m… so close. Arthur….” Merlin whined, but Arthur just smirked and turned back to whatever he was looking for. “Arthur, come on. I’m… I’ll do anything… just.”

At least Merlin got to see that pert arse of Arthur’s as he bent over. With a struggle, Merlin sat up, hobbling over to Arthur, then with Arthur still busy looking for whatever it was, Merlin grabbed Arthur’s hips, ignoring the git’s startled protest, lined himself up and thrust into that perfect arse. After all, Arthur was still oiled and he had said earlier he was ready. What better way of getting off than fucking a naked prince while he was bent over sorting his laundry.

_Laundry_? Not that Merlin was thinking about clothing because Arthur was as tight and amazing as he ever was, but Arthur seemed to enjoy it, shoving back a little, making Merlin slip in even deeper. Merlin must have hit the spot because Arthur let out a grunt, then a groan, before he finally pulled away, leaving Merlin wanting.

“I’m…. gods, Merlin, you are insatiable,” Arthur said, straightening up, his cock hard and hot and in reach. Merlin curled his hand around it and tugged a little. “Wait, wait, I’ve… gods, that feels so good but stop a minute.”

Merlin didn’t want to stop, but Arthur pulled away from Merlin’s touch, and instead thrust a silk dress into Merlin’s hand.

“Arthur, I’m not doing laundry now, you arse. Not when… gods, really, laundry?” Merlin stood there, his cock still at attention, looking down at the purple dress.

Snickering, his mouth close to Merlin’s ear, Arthur said, “Put it on, or are you going to be a girl’s petticoat about it?”

Normally, Merlin would tell Arthur off, but he was still so close, and he could see Arthur leaking his own eagerness, Arthur’s mouth wet with want. “Arthur, not a girl.” 

Shaking his head, Arthur took the dress and throwing it over Merlin’s head, jerking it down so that Merlin was encased in silk. At first, he couldn’t move his arms with Arthur being such a pillock, but he finally struggled enough into it to make it not uncomfortable. He squawked about it the entire time, though. He wasn’t about to let Arthur get away with pushing him around, well except for _pushing_ him down and having his wicked way with Merlin.

Actually, once it was on, the silk was sensual in ways Merlin hadn’t thought of before, cool and sleek and as it slithered across his skin, it reminded him of what they’d been doing earlier before Arthur decided to be an arse. 

Looking at Merlin, Arthur’s mouth close to his, Arthur said, “I had it made special.”

“I’m not a girl, you idiot,” Merlin said, again, hoping that Arthur would finally figure that out.

Smirking, his eyes gleaming with want, Arthur cupped his hand, the silk a sensual barrier, against Merlin’s still hard cock. It felt different and wonderful and Merlin was starting to see why Arthur might have thought it a good idea. Fuck, it was a brilliant idea.

Laughing, then biting down on Merlin’s lip, making him groan again, Arthur said, “I know you aren’t. I’m glad that you aren’t.” Then with Arthur’s hot fingers slithering through the fabric, capturing Merlin in a cocoon of cool silk, making Merlin want to thrust into it again and again, Arthur said, “No, this isn’t about your being a girl or not.”

Then smiling, Arthur said, “I just want to see how many times we can stain the silk.”

Merlin was just fine with that.

And for the record, it was several.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Camelot_drabble Prompt: pt 434: Pretty Woman


End file.
